Beautifull Secrets
by konanmalfoy
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Temari Tenten e Ino eran amigas en el instituto hasta que Ino despareció misteriosamente. Ahora reciben notas siniestras firmadas por alguien que se hace llamar I. (Adaptación de Pequeñas Mentirosas a Naruto, cambiando cosas ) NARUHINA SASUSAKU SHIKATEMA
1. Chapter 1

Era la primera noche de las vacaciones de verano y un grupo de cuatro chicas se encontraban en la casita del jardín de una de ellas, celebrando que por fin empezaban sus meses de libertad, bebiendo y riendo. Habría sido una noche perfecta de no haber sido por la creciente tormenta que se cernía sobre Konoha y que le daba un ambiente un tanto tétrico. No ayudo mucho que de repente se fuera la luz.

-Mierda, habrá sido por esta maldita tormenta- dijo Sakura.

-¡Dios mío habéis oído eso!- exclamo Hinata al escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía de fuera.

-¡Buuh!

Cuatro gritos se oyeron de repente en la habitación, pero el ambiente se tranquilizó cuando una chica rubia de ojos verdes entro en la casita riéndose.

-¡No ha tenido gracia Ino!

-Vamos Sakura, solamente era una broma.

Sakura Haruno siempre se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio en opinión de sus amigas. Tenía una de las notas medias mejores de su clase y todos sabían que llegaría muy alto en la vida, por algo los profesores decían que era de los mejores talentos de su promoción. Lo cual estaría bien si ella no hiciera todo lo posible porque nadie se olvidara de ello.

-¿Habéis visto el nuevo video de Miley Cyrus?- preguntó Hinata Hyuga.

La morena era una persona realmente adorable. Siempre tímida y con algún kilo de más, todas sus amigas le tenían mucho cariño. Sus padres se habían separado hacia un año y la pobre Hinata no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

-A mí me encanta ese video

-Puede que demasiado, Tenten.-dijo Ino haciendo que mirase hacia abajo.

Tenten Ama era distinta a las demás. Era muy buena con las armas, de hecho era prácticamente la mejor de su clase, y era muy competitiva. Venia de una familia arraigada a las antiguas costumbres por lo que la vigilaban muy de cerca, cosa que hacía que tuviera una gran presión sobre sus hombros.

-Venga Temari, te toca beber.- dijo Sakura pasándole el vaso a la rubia, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Temari era un ser especial, lleno de magia y locura. Había gente que no sabía apreciar ese lado suyo tan único, pero las demás si lo hacían y se sentían muy orgullosas de ser sus amigas.

-Poco a poco Temari, o acabaras contándonos todos tus secretos- rió Hinata mientras veía como su amiga se bebía de un trago su vaso.

-Nosotras no tenemos secretos, por eso estamos unidas- sonrió Ino.

Ino era la más popular del colegio, adorada y odiada por igual entre sus compañeros, era la líder de aquel pequeño grupo. Ella tenía el don de hacer que te sintieras especial cuando te prestaba atención, pero también podía hacer tu vida miserable con solo desearlo.

Horas después, no se oía ningún ruido fuera ni dentro de la sala. La tormenta había cesado, y lo primero que notó Temari cuando se despertó y miro a su alrededor, es que no todas se encontraban allí.

-Hey, chicas despertad.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tenten desperezándose.

-¿Dónde están Ino y Sakura?-preguntó Hinata poniéndose de pie.

La puerta se empezó a abrir despacio, solo una sombra se veía entre la penumbra.

-¿Ino?- llamo Temari.

-Se ha ido. He salido a buscarla- dijo Sakura entrando mientras se frotaba los brazo para entrar en calor. – no dejaba de gritar.

Un año después

En la portada del periódico se podía leer "Aniversario de la desaparición de "Ino Yamanaka" junto a una foto en la que solo se veía su cara, enmarcada por unas ondas perfectamente hechas de color oro que contrastaban con el verde de sus ojos.

Temari dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, había llegado del país del rayo aquel verano y no quería volver a enfrentarse otra vez a los mismos fantasmas del pasado.

-Oye, Temari- dijo su padre mientras la acompañaba al instituto.-sé que volver aquí te trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Estás bien?

-Papá, no me apetece hablar ¿Vale?

-No estaba refiriéndome a lo de Ino. Oye cometí un error, quiero a tu madre y sé que voy a lamentar lo que paso durante toda mi vida.

Temari ni siquiera contesto a su padre. Todavía dolía el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que Ino y ella estaban paseando y se encontraron al padre de ella con una joven que tendría algunos años más que ella, besándose en un callejón.

Siguieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la entrada se despidió con un beso y entró.

Mientras entraba, empezó a recordar al chico que había conocido esa misma semana en un bar escondido.

 _-Una hamburguesa con queso, por favor.- pidió Temari mientras se sentaba en la barra._

 _-¿Un mal día?- pregunto el chico que se sentaba a su lado.- Pareces triste._

 _Cuando Temari se volvió se encontró de frente con unos hermosos ojos negros que la miraban con aire inocente._

 _-Oh, no es el cambio de horario, Acabo de volver del extranjero._

 _-¿De qué país? – dijo el chico cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos._

 _-Del rayo._

 _-Vaya yo estuve ahí hace unos años, es realmente precioso._

 _-¿Estudias en Konoha?_

 _-Me he graduado, en la universidad. Quiero enseñar historia, me encanta._

 _Temari se fijó entonces en que el chico tenía una sonrisa preciosa, además de unos encantadores ojos negros que le daban un aire travieso._

 _-A mí también me encanta la historia. Creo que se puede aprender mucho de ella y así no volver a cometer los mismos errores._

 _-Impresionante- dijo el chico sentándose más cerca- no mucha gente joven piensa así. Oye, déjame conocerte. No se eres lista, has viajado, y además tienes uno ojos preciosos._

 _Antes de que Temari se diera cuenta se encontraba en el cuarto de baño con aquel chico comiéndose a besos. Jamás había tenido una conexión tan instantánea con alguien. Y de todos modos ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?_

A la mañana siguiente, Temari salió de casa con su mochila a los hombros, dispuesta a comenzar el curso escolar. Cuando iba a entrar en el aula de historia, una voz le sorprendió a su lado.

-¡Temari!

Era Tenten, cuando la vio las dos se dieron un abrazo amistoso, hacia un año que no se veían.

-Casi no te reconozco, estás más alta y tienes el pelo más largo. Se me hace raro verte de repente, podías haber llamado.

-Bueno.. el grupo se rompió ¿Recuerdas?

\- Quizá lo necesitábamos. Y todavía hay carteles con su foto por Konoha. Es obvio que está muerta ¿No?

-Vaya, nunca se lo había oído decir a nadie- dijo Temari entrando en clase y sentándose al lado de Tenten.

De repente, una chica morena entro en clase. Tenten apenas la reconoció ya que ahora llevaba el pelo liso como si fuese seda negra azulada y la ropa se ajustaba su cuerpo ahora perfectamente torneado.

-¿Esa es Hinata?- susurro a Tenten.

-Ahora es la más popular, y a donde va ella, va Karin.

-¿Enserio?

Karin siempre había sido una pobre chica que estaba en el escalafón más bajo de la pirámide de popularidad en la escuela, nunca dejaba de perseguir a Ino y a las demás chicas.

-Después de que te marcharas dejamos de vernos todas.

En ese momento entro Sakura, con un montón de libros bajo el brazo. Dirigió una leve sonrisa a Temari y se sentó en primera fila.

-Ahora hemos pasado a ser conocidas, vaya.

En ese momento, el profesor estaba de espaldas a la clase escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

"Shikamaru Nara" decía.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Temari se quedó paralizada, era el mismo chico con el que había estado en el bar una semana antes. Y justo en ese mismo momento, su móvil vibró.Miró hacia abajo por la vergüenza esperando que Shikamaru siguiera la clase como si nada, aunque se le veía bastante conmocionado y entonces leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"Quizá tontee con todas sus alumnas, si no pregúntale a tu padre"

-I

Temari guardó el movil y espero pacientemente a que la clase terminase. Había metido la pata hasta el los alumnos salieron y la clase se quedó vacía, se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

-Oye siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

-Tenías que haberme dicho tu edad.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos sin saber que decirse.

-Eres una chica increíble, Temari. Cuando te conocí pensé ¿Quién es esta chica?

Temari le puso la mano sobre la suya encima de la mesa.

-Sigo siendo esa chica, no ha cambiado nada.

-Claro que ha cambiado, soy tu profesor. Lo siento, no puede ser.

Shikamaru se fue dejándola sola en el aula, pero dos cosas rondaban la mente de Temari, la primera, que Shikamaru no había quitado la mano de la suya, y la segunda ¿Quién le había mandado aquella nota?

 _Ese fin de semana, el nuevo novio de la hermana de Sakura había venido a cenar a su casa. Tayuya era la hermana mayor de Sakura, las dos competían con asiduidad en todos los campos tanto académicos como sociales. Pero sus padres siempre habían preferido a su hermana, aquello no era ningún secreto y por mucho que se esforzase, Sakura nunca se sentía a su altura._

 _Harta de que sus padres se dedicasen a vanagloriar los logros de su hermana, Sakura salió al jardín a respirar un poco donde se encontró a Kiba, el novio de su hermana fumando un cigarrillo._

 _-Vaya, ¿Y tú pretendes ser médico?_

 _Kiba era alto castaño y atlético, no podía negarse que era atractivo. Y esa era otra zona en la que las hermanas competían, los chicos._

 _-Tú eres muy listilla._

 _-Sabes, no te pareces a los otros novios._

 _-¿Y eso por qué? – sonrió el chico._

 _-Me gustas, por eso lo digo._

En ese momento, Sakura se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca para el trabajo que tenía que entregar. Pero no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Kiba. Si hubieran estado solos en la casa, probablemente le habría besado. Se sentía un asco de hermana por aquello pero en cuanto Tayuya empezaba a portarse como una estirada y mostraba su superioridad con ella, ese sentimiento se iba enseguida.

Tan distraída estaba que se sobresaltó de sobremanera al oír el tono de su móvil anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

"Pobre Sakura, siempre detrás de los novios de Tayuya. Pero recuerda, si haces algo yo lo cuento"

-I

Era imposible que alguien supiera lo que había pasado hacia un año con el ex novio de su hermana, Suigetsu. Porque solo se lo había contado a Ino y ella estaba desaparecida, probablemente muerta. ¿Verdad?

Esa misma noche, Temari se encontraba sentada en su porche, leyendo tranquilamente cuando una sobresaltada Tenten se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, ¿Te pasa algo te noto asustada?

-Verás- dijo temblando- He recibido un mensaje extraño.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es de I?

-¿Tú también?

-Si, en clase de historia. ¿Crees que ha sido ella?

-Yo pensaba que estaba muerta, creo que está jugando con nosotras.

-Cierto, es de Ino de quien hablamos, siempre estaba jugando con la gente.- dijo Temari frunciendo los labios.

-¿Y si lo contamos?

-No sé si tú puedes, pero yo no.

-Te echaba de menos, Temari.- dijo abrazándola- No debemos volver a separarnos, sobre todo con estas notas que hemos recibido.

Pero antes de que Temari pudiese contestar, oyeron gritos unas casas mas allá y una gran agitación. Salieron corriendo y vieron como la gente corría hacia allí. Había un gran círculo y vieron como Sakura estaba llorando encogida de hombros y a Hinata al lado de Karin, pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Ninguna sabía lo que estaba pasando, entonces una de sus compañeras de clase les dijo

-Han encontrado a Ino, está muerta. Ha aparecido enterrada en los jardines de su antigua casa.

Dos días después, se celebró en funeral. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que había. Incluida su familia y amigos.

Temari se encontraba apoyada en un árbol, lejos de la multitud esperando a las demás para ir juntas.

-¿Era amiga tuya? Preguntó Shikamaru colocándose a su lado.

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-Me siento mal y no sé si es por no estar contigo o por cómo me he portado. Lo siento.

-¿Por Ino o por ser idiota?

-Por ambas.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo mirándose a los ojos, se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro pero las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas. Y justo cuando Temari iba a irse al ver a las demás a lo lejos, Shikamaru la cogió del brazo, y la beso.

Hinata estaba sentada con las demás en la parte de adelante, donde habían colocado unas cuantas sillas para el acto, cuando Temari apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-Pobre Ino- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, se ha montado una buena.- dijo Tenten.

-A ella le habría encantado, popular viva o muerta- dijo Temari.

-Chicas- dijo Hinata temblando-¿Habéis recibido algún mensaje últimamente?

-¿Tú también? – dijo Sakura.- todas hemos recibido mensajes. Y apuesto a lo que sea que eran cosas personales que solo sabía ella.

Todas asintieron con miedo en sus miradas, algo muy raro y oscuro estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Dios mío chicas mirad quien está aquí! – dijo Tenten.

Konan Akatsuki iba en ese momento cogida del brazo de su hermanastro, Sasuke Uchiha, quien le hacía de lazarillo. Ya que ella había quedado ciega dos años atrás.

-Escuchad- dijo Hinata- ninguna le habréis contado a nadie…

-¿Lo de Konan? Tranquila, se lo prometimos a Ino. Además si eso sale a la luz, probablemente nos pasaríamos la vida en una celda de. –dijo Sakura.

De repente las cuatro tenían una nota en las manos que había aparecido de repente, cuando la leyeron estuvieron a punto de sucumbir, en todas ponía lo mismo.

"Aún sigo aquí putas, y lo sé todo"

-I


	2. Lo de Konan

-¿Por qué iría Konan?- decía Hinata mientras estaba sentada con las demás en una cafetería después del funeral.

-Querrá volver- Dijo Sakura.

-Ahora la policía estará detrás de nosotras, éramos sus mejores amigas, seguro que somos sospechosas.

-Hinata, nosotras no hemos hecho nada- dijo Tenten nerviosa.

-Solo mentir sobre lo de Konan.- suspiró Hinata.

-¡Prometimos que nunca volveríamos a hablar de ese tema!- exclamó Sakura

-¿Has podido olvidarlo Sakura? Porque yo todavía me despierto en mitad de la noche.

-Fue un accidente, Temari.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Tenten meneando la cabeza-como puede saber algo de mí que solo Ino sabía.

-Bueno ella conocía todos nuestros secretos pero jamás nos contó los suyos.- suspiro Hinata.

-Yo sé uno- dijo de repente Sakura.

-¡Cuéntalo! – exclamaron todas a la vez.

-Muy bien, tenía un novio, en aquella época se veía con alguien. Era un chico mayor que tenía novia pero nunca me dijo su nombre.

-Sabía que escondía algo- dijo Tenten.- ¿Cómo conseguía que le contáramos todo y ella nunca contaba nada?

-Haciéndonos sentir que formábamos parte de algo especial- afirmo Hinata.

-Y lo era- replico Temari- La echo de menos.

-Todas lo hacemos.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Todavía llevas eso?- dijo Hinata mirando la pulsera de tela color violeta oscuro que tenía Tenten en la muñeca con su nombre grabado.

-Claro, Ino también lleva el suyo, bueno… llevaba.

-Sabéis, cuando desapareció aquella noche, tuve el presentimiento de que algo muy grave la había pasado pero, parte de mi esperaba que apareciese un día sin más- dijo Sakura dejando escapar una lagrima.

De repente oyeron unos golpes contra el suelo, era Konan golpeando el suelo con su bastón. Las chicas se sintieron tan incomodas, que se levantaron y cada una volvió a su casa.

Tenten estaba de camino a clase aquella mañana en el instituto cuando vio que enfrente de ella estaba el chico nuevo de un curso superior que había llegado aquel año al instituto. Parecía solo y algo triste intentando abrir su taquilla.

-Hola- le dijo.-soy Tenten.

-Hola, me llamo Deidara.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?- le ánimo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me he trasladado desde muy lejos por el trabajo de mi padre. Que desgracia lo de la chica que ha aparecido ¿La conocías?

-Sí, era amiga mía. – dijo Tenten algo triste.

-Oh, lo siento, soy un cotilla ¿Cómo estás? Oh, claro cómo vas a estar. Lo siento de verdad.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

En ese momento llego Sakura y se puso junto a Tenten.

-Hey, hola Saku. Te presento a Deidara, es nuevo.

-Encantada, soy Sakura.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno Sakura que tal te va, dicen por ahí que quieres ser la capitana del club de Tenis.

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Si, y Sakura siempre consigue lo que se propone.- sonrió Tenten

-Así es.- rió Sakura.

-Bueno, nos vemos en clase, hasta luego.

En otra parte del colegio, Temari iba caminando por un pasillo vacío cuando se encontró de frente con Shikamaru.

-Hola- dijo él.

-Quería hablar contigo, me gustaría cambiarme de clase.

-Entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo pero me gustaría que te quedases.

-Es una decisión dura, pero es que es lo que siento que tengo que hacer- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Oye yo te aseguro que me pudo controlar.

-¡Pero yo no!- dijo Temari sintiendo el dulce aliento de Shikamaru cerca- y aunque pudiera, no quiero. Es muy duro para mi venir a verte todos los días y llamarte señor Nara. No puedo fingir que no te conozco. Así que ¿Me firmas la solicitud?

-¿Estas segura?- dijo él cogiendo el papel que le tendía.

-Si lo estoy.

Lo único que hizo el, fue sacar una pluma de su bolsillo y firmar.

Momentos más tarde una voz sonó por todo el colegio, era un aviso del director.

-Que lo siguientes alumnos vengan a la sala de profesores inmediatamente, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Temari Sabaku y Tenten Ama.

La voz termino de decir los nombres justo cuando Tenten y Sakura se acababan de despedir y se cruzaban con Temari y Hinata quienes caminaban por los pasillos cercanos.

Las cuatro se miraron sorprendidas y en ese momento, sus móviles vibraron en las manos de cada una.

"Cuidado, mentirosillas estáis metidas en un buen lio"

-I

Caminaron todas juntas, nerviosas y con miedo hacia la sala de profesores, donde un joven policía, de unos treinta años y de ojos penetrantes las estaba esperando. En otras circunstancias les habría parecido atractivo, pero ahora no podían pensar en eso, solo en que no las tomara como sospechosas.

-Sentaos, chicas vamos a empezar, me llamo Hidan y solo quiero haceros unas preguntas.

Las cuatro se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la habitación, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Sakura, dijiste que la oíste gritar ¿Correcto?

-Así fue.

-Y luego cuando os despertasteis no estaba, y Sakura tampoco…

-Sí, yo me desperté la primera y al ver que no estaba..-empezó Sakura

-Fuiste a buscarla, ya- dijo el policía sentándose en la mesa- ya entiendo y que hacíais ¿Celebrar una fiesta?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?

-No, solo preguntas rutinarias, Sakura. Ya no investigamos una desaparición sino un asesinato. Lo que me intriga es por qué todas os quedasteis dormidas.

-Estaríamos cansadas.- dijo Temari.

-Vaya….

-¿Crees que fue por eso Hinata?

-Sí, lo creo.-Dijo muy seria.

-¿Por qué nos pregunta esto? Ya dijimos todo cuando desapareció. – dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, lo sé lo que pasa es que es exactamente lo mismo que dijisteis. Como si lo hubierais ensayado. Podéis iros pero estad seguras de que voy a llegar al fondo de todo este asunto, y tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar.

Al salir, las cuatro fueron cada una a sus clases y quedaron en verse a la hora de la comida para hablar de lo que había pasado. Ninguna pudo concentrarse en los apuntes que estaban cogiendo o en hacer bien algún ejercicio. A la hora del almuerzo estaban de los nervios.

-Sabe que mentimos- dijo Temari cuando las vio.

-Bueno, mentir no es un delito- respondió Hinata sentándose.

-Si es un delito cuando le mientes a alguien como él, se llama obstrucción a la justicia- dijo Sakura agarrándose el pelo con las manos.

-Pero nosotras solo mentimos sobre la bebida, lo que importa es que no sabemos lo que le paso aquella noche.

-Pero sí que alguien quería hacerle daño, Hinata.

-Deberíamos haber dicho la verdad sobre lo de Konan en su momento. Suspiró Tenten.

-Yo quería hacerlo, no sé si lo recordáis- dijo Hinata.

-Pudimos hacer algo más que contarlo, pudimos detener a Ino chicas.

-Si Temari pero lo hecho está hecho. Que contemos ahora lo que paso no va a ayudar a nadie- dijo Sakura.

-Chicas, ahí viene Konan.- dijo Hinata.

Temari se levantó y le pregunto a la chica si quería sentarse con ellas, Konan pareció algo reacia al principio pero acepto. Cuando se sentó todas se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Konan con su perfecta piel de porcelana y su precioso pelo violeta enmarcando sus gafas de sol negras-sois muy amables invitándome a sentarme con vosotras, las populares.

-Ya no somos así- dijo Tenten algo molesta.

-Ha sido terrible lo de Ino. ¿Sabéis que vino a verme después de mi accidente?

-¿Ino vino a verte ?- pregunto Sakura sintiendo como se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Oh, si nadie la entendía pero yo sabía muy bien como era.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto Konan? Creía que estabas en un colegio para invidentes

-Puedes decir ciegos, Hinata. Es lo que soy no es ningún trauma. Vaya que silencio. Dijo después de un rato. Antes erais más divertidas ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Pero ninguna contesto porque estaban recordando lo que había pasado un par de años atrás.

 _Estaban en la casa de Ino, probándose ropa, divirtiéndose y sacándose fotos. Cuando de repente, Ino se puso a chillar corriendo hacia la ventana._

 _-¡Te he visto!_

 _-¿Qué pasa a quien has visto?- dijo Tenten._

 _-Estaba en el árbol de al lado espiándonos, es un cerdo_

 _-¿Pero quién?_

 _-¡Sasuke Uchiha¡ no es suficiente con aguantarlo en clase, también tiene que ser mi vecino de al lado._

 _-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Hinata_

 _-Si, estaba justo ahí. Nos habrá visto cambiarnos… podríamos decírselo a alguien, pero se me ocurre otra cosa.-sonrió Ino maliciosamente._

 _Las cinco se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras hasta el cobertizo de la familia de Ino. La chica entro y cogió uno de los petardos que guardaban sus padres, y saco un mechero del bolsillo de sus vaqueros._

 _-Venga chicas, vamos a su garaje, seguro que estará en el salón de su casa viendo alguna porquería. Le tiramos el petardo al garaje, se lleva un susto y así escarmentara._

 _Todas la siguieron hasta el jardín de los Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke se había casado con la madre de Konan y ellas se habían mudado a la gran mansión familiar._

 _-¿Estas segura Ino?_

 _-Vamos Tenten, no te rajes ahora. Si ese friki piensa que puede espiarnos tranquilamente y luego volver a su guarida se equivoca._

 _Ino caminó decidida hacia la puerta del garaje, encendió el petardo y lo metió dentro._

 _Luego se alejó corriendo con las demás, pero pasaron dos cosas aquella noche. El petardo prendió fuego a todo el garaje, y Konan estaba dentro, no Sasuke._

Las chicas estaban ensimismadas en sus pensamientos cuando sus móviles sonaron al unisono. Sin ni siquiera mirarse ya sabían de quien eran los mensajes.

"Si pudierais ver la cara de culpable que tenéis todas.."

-I

Pero el día no estuvo tan mal para Temari, horas después, para sorpresa de Shikamaru, Temari se presentó en su clase, de camino hacia su asiento le entrego una hoja de papel que decía : "Cambio de clase denegado" Shikamaru compuso una breve sonrisa solo para los ojos de Temari, los dos supieron que las cosas no iban a ir tan mal después de todo.

Cuando se acabó la clase, los dos se quedaron solos. Shikamaru cerró la puerta con tranco, era última hora de la tarde y nadie vendría ya a esa aula. Después se acercó a Temari y la tumbó en una de las mesas sin dejar de besarla. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando ella tomó su miembro con la mano.

–Por todos los dioses –balbució sin aliento. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo mientras ella acariciaba su ardiente y rígido miembro.

Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella.

El movimiento de la mano de Temari, que le aferraba con delicadeza deslizándose arriba y abajo, desde la punta hasta la base, le erizaba la piel y hacía que le resultase muy difícil respirar. Sus dedos le rozaron los testículos, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, él recorría el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Le mordisqueó el cuello. La piel de Temari se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Shikamaru acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonando su cuello con un gruñido, asaltó sus labios y la besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la camiseta, buscando su entrepierna. Al apartar los húmedos labios y tocarla allí por primera vez, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Temari se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.

Shikamaru no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Por los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió esos deseos para saborear el momento. Para explorarla lentamente y con ternura.

Deseaba que ese momento durara una eternidad.

–Sabes tan bien… –le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba la camiseta tirando del cuello y se la arrancaba para arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Temari se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los dientes de él le acariciaron el pezón.

De nuevo, él volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició donde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras le hacía el amor con la mano.

–Te deseo, Shikamaru –le murmuró sin aliento al oído–. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.

Su peso la dejaba sin aliento. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Shikamaru irradiaba fuerza, poder. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Pero lo que más la cautivaba era la contención que demostraba, todo ese poder sujeto bajo control que le hacía recordar a un león preparado para atacar.

Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería su corazón. No, más aún. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho jamás. Quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Su aliento, su corazón y, sobre todo, su alma.

Alzándose un poco, le dio un profundo beso antes de confesar involuntariamente sus pensamientos. Si él lo descubría, se alejaría de ella sin ninguna duda.

Shikamaru gruñó al sentir a Temari bajo su cuerpo. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. La deseaba con una intensidad sobrehumana. Deseaba cosas de ella que no se atrevía a nombrar. No debería pensar en hacerla suya y en mantenerla a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Temari enterró la mano en su cabello y lo acercó aún más mientras él descendía, mordisqueándola desde los labios hasta la garganta y de allí hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo en saborearla a conciencia. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón, acariciando y atormentando. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete.

Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él posaba las manos en su camino de descenso hacia las caderas. Allí deslizó la lengua, pasándola por encima de la pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas muy lentamente y siguió lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo.

Temari contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que la dejó sin respiración. En una especie de trance, observándolo mientras él la sometía a un intenso escrutinio, vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Shikamaru le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Temari gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella temblara por la vibración. Deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera trazando lentos círculos; Temari se revolvía y se agitaba con cada húmeda caricia.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó al paladear su sabor. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que sentía por esa mujer. Algo en ella sacaba a la superficie su lado más salvaje y hacía que el animal que habitaba en él comenzara a despertarse.

Era consciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de la rubia, de los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Sentía el placer que le estaba proporcionando; sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Temari a través de los muslos y su miembro latía al ritmo de esa marea.

Temari se aferró a él mientras Shikamaru seguía haciendo que se estremeciese de placer. Shikamaru era la personificación del sexo, pensó ella.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan salvaje y sobrecogedor que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito.

Pero aún no había acabado con ella, gruñó al sentir su satisfacción, pero no detuvo las caricias de su lengua. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo y la fricción, como si estuviese degustando un festín.

Temari siseó de placer.

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Temari y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Le brillaban los ojos y los colmillos quedaban claramente a la vista con cada respiración entrecortada.

–Mírame, Temari –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Shikamaru acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchado miembro.

Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería. Alzó las caderas y lo guío hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hizo un intento de separar la mano pero él la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya. La pasión de su mirada se hizo más patente.

–Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos, quiero que lo sientas –le dijo sin aliento.

Temari volvió a tragar mientras Shikamaru comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

–Oh, Shikamaru –balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

Él sonrió.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Temari notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de él.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su verga para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó.

Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Temari le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás. Shikamaru aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Temari lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completa.


	3. Matar a un pavo real

La tarde del domingo, las cuatro amigas decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión al bosque. Sentían que tenían que hacer algo para conmemorar la memoria de Ino y así quitarse el peso de su perdida un poco para poder seguir adelante, así que ¿Qué mejor lugar que allí donde se reunían cada vez que era el cumpleaños de alguna de ellas para beber y contar bromas? Aquel era su sitio especial, y querían hacerle justica.

-Chicas creo que nos hemos perdido- dijo Tenten.

-No, estamos casi a la mitad me suena ese árbol de ahí, hay 136 pasos hasta el sitio.

-¿Sakura, has vuelto aquí después de lo de Ino?- preguntó Temari.

-¿Yo? Para nada.

-Sí, pero recuerdas el árbol.

-Tampoco es tan raro, Temari.-dijo Hinata- solíamos venir aquí mucho aunque si queréis saber lo que pienso. Deberíamos esperar a ver si sigue aquí.

-¿Quién Ino?- dijo extrañada Tenten

-¿Crees que sigue viva?-siguio Temari

-¡Encontraron su cuerpo!-grito Sakura

-Chicas, no creo que este muerta.

-Pero si fuimos a su funeral.

-Ya Sakura, pero cuando nos íbamos recibimos un mensaje suyo.

-No era ella, solo alguien gastando una broma pesada- dijo Tenten mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Además están los otros mensajes. Son cosas que solo conocía Ino.

-Vale, me estáis poniendo los pelos de punta- dijo Temari.

-Sakura, ¿Has seguido recibiéndolos?-preguntó Tenten

-¿Tú no?

De repente las cuatro se sobresaltaron al escuchar un ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Tenten asustada-¿Lo habéis oído?

-Sí, claro no olvides que estamos a tu lado- dijo Temari.

-¿Hola?- dijo Hinata

-Habrá sido algún animal.- le dijo Sakura

-¿Holaaa?

-¡Es un animal no te va a contestar Hinata!

Pero en ese momento las cuatro recibieron mensajes idénticos.

"Se ha abierto la veda de las mentirosas y yo voy a salir de caza"

-I

-¡Vámonos ahora! – dijo Temari echando a correr mientras las otras la seguían.

Al día siguiente mientras Sakura intentaba meter una cantidad considerable de libros en su taquilla, se le cayeron todos desparramándose sobre el suelo

-vaya - dijo Temari, cuya taquilla se encontraba al lado de la suya, cogiendo uno de los tomos.- Historia Rusa ¿Cuántas asignaturas más puedes estudiar sin que te explote la cabeza?

-Con esta voy fatal

-¿Lo que significa que tendrás un excelente?

-Tengo que escribir un trabajo y solo he puesto dos palabras, mi nombre.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues asustada por lo que paso en el bosque?

-No es eso, es por todo. Tayuya está insoportable, ha roto con su novio y me echa la culpa a mí. ¿A tu familia le importaría adoptarme?

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció Konan, cogida del brazo de Sasuke mientras este la guiaba hacia la clase.

Cuando Tenten que pasaba por el pasillo al lado de Sakura y Temari acompañada de Deidara y Hinata vio a la pareja de hermanastros, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna, al igual que a las demás.

-¿Conoces a ese chico?- pregunto Deidara.

-Sí, es Sasuke Uchiha. El año pasado estuvo en un reformatorio por quemar un garaje con su hermanastra dentro.

-Bueno, mejor me alejo de tanto drama, voy a hablar un poco con los de mi clase. Nos vemos luego.

Tenten fue enseguida a sentarse con las demás al tenían la misma expresión en sus caras.

-¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke?- dijo Tenten.

-Habrá venido a ayudar a Konan a enviar anónimos-dijo Hinata- es la que más nos odia..

-¡Hinata!-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hace ese policia aquí otra vez?- dijo Temari.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, ven a la sala de profesores.

-Vaya vaya- dijo Konan que pasaba por su lado en ese momento- secretos, secretos… es como si Ino estuviera aquí.- rio.

-Veras Hinata he visto una foto en la que estas con Ino, y es evidente que has cambiado mucho en el último año.

-Si ¿Y qué?

-Perdiste peso, empezaste a peinarte como ella…

-¿Es eso un crimen?-dijo sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de profesores y visiblemente incomoda.-Bueno si, ella me ayudo a cambiar nada más.

-No me digas. ¿Y por casualidad no te vería como una competidora?

-Oiga, nadie competía con Ino, era absurdo intentarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé porque todo esto es importante

-¡Por que es necesario para descubrir a su asesino!

-¿Y por eso me pregunta porque he adelgazado? ¿Para que la regordeta Hinata parezca que envidiaba a Ino y quisiera ocupar su lugar?

-Tranquila Hinata, solo estamos charlando, y sería un error subestimar la influencia del pasado en el presente.

-¿A si? ¿Y siguen gustándole a usted tanto las fiestas como en el año en que se graduó en Konoha?- dijo la chica, que esa vez había venido preparada.

-Veo que has estado investigando tú también.

-Me gusta investigar al que desayuna en mi casa. Oh, sí, lo sé. Mi madre y yo nos lo contamos todo. Y por cierto-dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.-mi foto del último año no está en ese álbum que tiene, estuve enferma y falte. Pero hay más fotos mías en casa, que supongo que vería mientras se paseaba en toalla. Buenos días.

Entretanto, Temari acababa de ver como Shikamaru entraba en una de las clases, la cual para alegría de ella estaba vacía. Con cuidado se escabulló dentro sin que nadie la viese.

-¡Hola!

-Hola ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre el trabajo que os he mandado?- preguntó Shikamaru sonriente.

-Sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

-Será mejor que hablemos sobre el trabajo.

-Oh.. ya tienes planes-dijo desilusionada.

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Verás este fin de semana hay una exposición en la galería de arte de mi madre, en y bueno si quisieras ir…

-¿Y te parece adecuado con tus padres por ahí? Seria incomodo.

-Vale pero ¿Y si nos vemos después? – dijo mientras veía la gran sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante de Shikamaru.

-Sería perfecto.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose y sonriéndose un par de minutos hasta que Shikamaru dijo

-Vamos, vete a clase o no respondo.

La sonrisa de Temari al salir al pasillo le ocupaba toda la cara.

Esa noche, Sakura fue a la habitación de su hermana, la cual estaba enfadada con ella, para poder aclarar las cosas. Sakura tenia demasiados asuntos en la cabeza, quitando aquellos macabros mensajes, tenía esa discusión con Tayuya y luego estaba ese maldito trabajo que no conseguía ni siquiera empezar, se había bloqueado por completo.

De repente se acordó de que su hermana había cursado esa misma asignatura cuando estudiaba y tenía todos sus trabajas guardados en una carpeta de su ordenador. Así que cuando Sakura entro en la habitación de su hermana y esta le dijo que se encontraba en el baño y que la esperase, no lo pensó dos veces. Cogio su ordenador, que para su suerte ya estaba encendido y paso el trabajo a un pen drive para poder meterlo despues en su propio ordenador.

Tayuya salió en ese momento del baño y se quedó mirando muy seriamente a Sakura de brazos cruzados.

-No creas que no sé que estabas haciendo.

Sakura no supo que decir, su hermana la había pillado. Estaba muerta.

-Se lo que estabas intentando hacer con mi novio.

-¿Qué?- una parte de ella se calmó pero la otra estaba alerta-Yo no hice nada con él.

-¿Te piensas que soy estúpida? Se notaban mucho las caras de corderito degollado que le ponías a Kiba, siempre vas detrás de mis migajas y ya estoy harta.

-Eso es mentira.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de mis novios, o a mis cosas. O lo pagaras caro hermanita. Te lo aviso.

La semana después paso rápida, las chicas no volvieron a recibir más mensajes y las clases y los deberes las tenían muy ocupadas, pero aun así tuvieron tiempo de volver al bosque el fin de semana.

Cuando encontraron el lugar donde solían pasar el rato con Ino, Sakura empezó a hablar.

-¿Os acordáis de la noche en que paso lo de Konan? Ino no quería que nos acercáramos a la casa para que no estuviéramos a solas con Sasuke, sabía algo de él estoy segura.

-¿Además de que era un pervertido y nos espiaba?-dijo Hinata

-Sí. Algo más fuerte. Y le amenazo con contarlo todo por eso cargo con las culpas.

-Pero, Sakura, ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decírnoslo?

-No lo sé, Temari. Ino me hizo prometerlo y tenía miedo. Creía que si no hablaba de esa noche lo olvidaría.

-Mirad- dijo Tenten- ahora estamos nosotras cuatro solas y el de los mensajes. Si nos lo contáramos siempre todo lo llevaríamos mucho mejor.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Temari- pidamos que levanten un monumento en honor a Ino, así no solo no la olvidaríamos sino que su asesino también tendría que verlo.

De repente las cuatro escucharon un ruido extraño, empezaron a correr hacia donde se había oído pero no encontraron a nadie. Miraron por todos los sitios pero fue Hinata la que miro hacia abajo y lo vio.

-¡Es la pulsera de Ino!

Después de que Ino hubiera pasado un verano en casa de sus tíos al sur del país del Fuego, les había traído una pulsera igual con los nombres bordados de cada una.

Pero… ¿Qué hacia la de Ino ahí?


	4. ¿Me escuchas ahora?

-Que rabia que tu madre se enterara del suspenso del otro día- decía Tenten a Hinata mientras paseaban por el parque.

-No fue para tanto, suspendo una asignatura y se pone de los nervios.

-Van a poner un banco precioso en la aldea, mas macetas de flores y un camino de baldosas artísticas- dijo Temari refiriéndose al monumento en honor de Ino.

-Con mensajes, fotos y recuerdos de Ino- añadió Tenten.

-Como si fueran lápidas.

-¡Hinata!-exclamaron todas.

-Escuchad, tengo la pulsera de Ino desde que la encontramos en el bosque y no quiero esa responsabilidad- dijo Hinata sacándola del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Alguien tiene que quedársela.

-Ya lo hago yo- dijo Sakura- parecemos niñas. No hay nada que I pueda hacer o decir sobre nosotras sin que se meta en un lio.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Temari al ver a Sakura teclear deprisa en su móvil.

-Bloquear mensajes de gente que no conozco. Mensajes, llamadas de todo. ¿Alguien mas?- dijo prestándoles a sus amigas el móvil.

-Dámelo- dijo Tenten.

-Mirad, ahí va un profesor muy caliente- dijo Sakura mirando a Shikamaru que estaba haciendo ejercicio en la acera de enfrente. Las saludo y se fue corriendo.

-Me toca- dijo Temari seria.

-Hay profesores a los que no quieres ver ni en pintura y otros que están bien hasta con ropa de deporte- dijo Sakura.

-Está bastante bien- dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, te toca- dijo Temari dándole el móvil de golpe.

-¿Has hablado con Deidara últimamente?- preguntó Sakura a Tenten.

-Si- sonrio- el otro dia salimos a dar una vuelta por la feria y nos sacamos unas fotos en el fotomatón, fue divertido.

-Parece que la cosa va bien.- añadió Hinata.

-Si, la verdad es que me gusta pero si se enteran mis padres…. Ya sabeis que son muy tradicionales y Deidara es todo lo contrario. No creo que me dejaran verle.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar a su amiga, uno de los carteles con la foto de Ino paso volando a su lado y se quedó a los pies de Temari quien lo cogió y miró asustada a las demás. En el cartel, con letras rojas ponía: "Esta puta está muerta"

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto cuando el móvil de Hinata empezó a sonar. Hinata se quedo paralizada al coger el móvil y todas se quedaron mirándola.

-Venga, contesta-dijoTemari-ya sabes quien no va a llamarte.

-Es mi padre…

Hinata se alejó a hablar tranquilamente dejando a sus amigas algo desconcertadas.

-¿Se llevaba bien con su padre antes de que se fuera?- preguntó Tenten.

-Ni idea- dijo Sakura-lo de Hinata y su padre es uno de esos temas por los que no preguntas.

-Dejémosla tranquila- dijo Temari- oh, vaya mi hermano me ha dejado un mensaje en el móvil. Que pesado. Por cierto, he estado pensando ¿Y si fuera Sasuke el de los mensajes?

-Eso que importa, ya lo hemos olvidado.

-Ya Sakura, pero yo.. prefiero no cruzarme con él.

-Ni con Konan.

-Supongo que es lo mas seguro- dijo Tenten mientras caminaban hacia su próxima clase.

-Hola-dijoTemari al entras en una clase vacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru preparando unos papeles.

-Hola.

-Te vi paseando por el pueblo, mientras corrias.- dijo acercándose a él con timidez.

-Te saludé, bueno me habría parado, pero no estabas sola-sonrio.

-A mis amigas les gustan tus piernas-Mierda, siempre soltaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas tú?-dijo Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

-Que me avergonzó que a mis amigas les gustasen tus piernas. Me parecio raro dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Y cuales son? Si lo sabes dimelo porque esto es nuevo para mi.

-Para mi también. No es buena idea-suspiro.

-Yo opino lo mismo, pero tenemos que hablar. Ven esta noche a mi casa me gustaría hablar contigo en condiciones.

-¿A que hora?

-¿A las nueve?

-Perfecto.

-Hey, Hinata ¿Todo bien con tu padre?- dijo Sakura más tarde.

-Si, estaba de viaje de negocios y se va a pasar a verme.

-¿Y no tendrá nada que ver con lo que pasó en ese examen?

-No, Tenten. Se lo pregunte y no es por eso, pero aunque lo fuera al menos viene a verme.

-¡Sakura!- dijo uno de los profesores que caminaba por el pasillo-Muy bueno el trabajo que me entregaste la semana pasada. Lo he presentado al concurso anual.

Sakura estaba perdida, era el trabajo que le había copiado a su hermana si alguien se enteraba de que lo había plagiado, su reputación como estudiante prestigiosa quedaría por los suelos y su hermana y sus padres la matarían.

Mas tarde, cuando Temari llegó a casa se encontró a su madre preparando la cena.

-Vaya, que atareada etás.

-Si, me apetecia hacer algo especial por tu padre.

-Bueno, yo venía a decirte que hoy no cenare aquí.

-Gaara tampoco asi que tu padre y yo tendremos la casa para nosotros solos.

Temari sonrio pero por dentro ardia de rabia. Todavía se acordaba de cuando un año atrás encontró a su padre besándose con una de sus alumnas de la universidad. Ella se lo habia callado todo pero no había podido perdonar a su padre y para como la semana pasada se había encontrado a esa mujer en la galería de arte de su madre.

Temari no pudo mas y fue a casa de Shikamaru.

El apartamento era como él, calido y bohemio. Tenia hasta una antigua maquina de escribir.

-Gracias por invitarme.

-De nada. ¿Qué tal por casa?

-Bueno, mis padres preparan una cena romántica. Pero no importa cuantas tengas al final, cuando mi madre se entere de que mi padre le puso los cuernos será horrible.

-Temari-dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el amplio sofá con ella.- ¿Nunca has pensado que tu madre puede saber mas de lo que crees?

-Imposible mi madre no sabe anda. Eso es lo peor de todo.

-¿Y es posible que ellos tengan un acuerdo que tu desconozcas?

-¡No! Explica eso

-Bueno con doce años mis padres se separaron y mi hermano y yo lo pasamos mal. Luego descubri que ambos habían sido infieles y ambos lo sabían. Aunque la situación sea incomoda no deberías meterte.

-Pero no intento hacer nada solo vivir con ello.

-Pero es que el problema lo tienen ellos y deben resolverlo como adultos.

-Como adultos. Quizá porque yo no soy lo bastante madura. Gracias por llamarme niñata.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero si soy una niñata ¿Por qué me has invitado?

-Porque no te veo asi y hay que aclarar que pasa entre nosotros.

-Oye no debería haber venido. Eso es lo que habría hecho un adulto- y dando un portazo se fue.

Aquella noche no estaba siendo muy agradable para todas. Por la mañana en clase de química, a Tenten le habia tocado como compañero Sasuke Uchiha. No sabia porque pero habia algo en el que la inquietaba de sobremanera. Pero lo peor fue cuando abrió su libro y entre las paginas aparecieron las fotos que ella y Deidara se habían hecho en el fotomatón de la feria y que habían desaparecido misteriosamente cuando fueron a recogerlas. Alguien tenia que haberlas puesto ahí, lo que significaba que alguien la shabia visto. Nadie podia verlas, en esa sfotos ls dos salían besándose y si sus padres se enteraban no sabría que podía pasar. Asi que decidio ir a la cafetería donde sabia que Deidara trabajaba para poder hablar con él.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo mientras le daba las fotos

-Vaya las has encontrado ¿Dónde estaban?

-Dentro de mi libro. ¿Las pusiste tú? puedes decírmelo no voy a enfadarme

-¿Y por que ibas a hacerlo? Salimos genial.

-¿Las metiste en mi libro?

-No. – dijo devolviéndole las fotos-No es para tanto alguien se las llevaría.

-Alguien las ha visto y nos estamos besando. Ya te he contado como son mis padres, cuando se enteraron de que mi hermana era homosexual la llevaron a un internado a la otra punta del país y ni siquiera la llaman o la dejan venir a casa en vacaciones. Me gustas mucho pero si mis padres se enteran no me dejaran verte.

-oye… tengo que volver al trabajo. Lo siento.

Tenten sabia que había sido dura con Deidara, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la presión de su familia era demasiado fuerte. Cuando iba caminando hacia casa cogio las fotos y las rompió. Iba a tirarlas a una papelera cuando se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba sacando la basura en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Oye sé que no te entusiasma tenerme de compañero en el laboratorio.

-No, está bien- sonrió Tenten, amablemente.

-¿No cambiarias si pudieras? Bueno se que la gente me considera un bicho raro, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Eso debe molestarte, como que se rían de ti o rumoreen cosas.

-Yo nunca he dicho que eso me guste- dijo muy serio.-Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, esa gente es idiota.

-Perdona. El otro dia en clase vi unas fotos en mi libro ¿las viste? Par ami es importante.

-Pense que no querias que las viera nadie, no es para tanto. ¿Todavia luchas?

-Si, claro.

-¿Lo haces porque te gusta o para que te miren?

-Yo lucho porque me hace sentir muy bien.

-Pues olvida a los demás ellos solo ven lo que quieren ver.

-Gracias por el consejo- sonrio Tenten-hasta mañana.

-Hast mañana.

Y en otra parte de la ciudad, Hinata estaba en un restaurante a punto de cenar con su padre mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo estás llevando lo que pasó con Ino?

-Bueno.. no lo sé, a veces me dan ganas de escapar.

-¿Para aclararte? Verás Hinata hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que habar.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer y una chica algo mayor que HInata aparecieron en el restaurante y se dirigieron a ellos. Hinata no podía creérselo, eran Tsubaki, la mujer por la que su padre había dejado a su madre y Hanabi la hija de esta.

-Hinata hemos venido todos a cenar para decirte algo, Tsubaki y yo vamos a casarnos.

Hinata se sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría. Puede que fuera algo infantil pero lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo y que la abrazara su madre. Aquello era una autentica encerrona. Pero hizo de tripas corazón y se quedo a cenar. Era una autentca tortura escuchar lo maravillosa que era Hanabi, ella hacía vela, cabalgaba, tenía una media perfecta y hablaba tres idiomas. La odiaba. Y mas a aquella nueva esposa que se haba buscado su padre.

-Hinata- dijo su padre de repente.-He hablado con tu madre y con el director del instituto.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, y hemos llegado todos a un acuerdo, como tu media es buena un suspenso no hará que bajes de rendimiento asi que tu castigo adecuado será ayudar a la madre de tu compañera Moegi en su clínica dental. Los fines de semana.

Ahora lo entendía todo, su padre no solo había venido para restregarles que se casaba de nuevo sino que también se había enterado del suspenso y había ido a ponerle los puntos sobre las ies.

Sakura estaba sentada en su cuarto con la pulsera de Ino entre las manos y con la cabeza hecha un lio cuando escucho un ruido que venia de la parte de debajo de la casa. Guardo la pulsera en un cajón de su mesilla y comenzó a bajar con cuidado la escalera.

-¿Hola?

-¡Sakuraaa!

Era Kiba y estaba borracho. Perfecto.

-¿Se puede saber que narices haces aquí?

-He venido a aclarar las cosaaas. Te he estado llamando pero no lo cogías. Oye ahora ya no estoy con Tayuya y no he podido parar de pensar en ti desde hace tiempo, eres guapísima.

-Vamos, te haré un café.

Tayuya había roto con Kiba y desde entontes estaba de un humor de perros. Ella y sus padres se habían ido unos días de viaje, asi que Sakura tenia la casa para ella sola. Le preparo a Kiba un café bien cargado y cuando este se serenó y el efecto del acohol paso empezaron a hablar.

-Perdóname Sakura. Le dije a Tayuya que me gustabas y por eso quizá se haya portado mal contigo estos días.

-No pasa nada.-dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Todo se arreglará, no te preocupes.

-O lo que aquí llamamos arreglarlo. No quiero hacerle daño a Tayuya, se que parece que siempre estamos en guerra pero es mi hermana. Y eso importa.

-Bueno- dijo levantándose- ya te he molestado bastante. Ojala te hubiera conocido antes.

Kiba fue hacia donde estaba Sakura y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella lo aro.

-Ultimamente he estado haciendo tonterías, será mejor que nos despidamos.

-Hasta luego Sakura- sonrio Kiba.

Sakura salio al jardín a tomar un poco el aire cuando vio a Hinata.

-¿No era Kiba el que salía de aquí?

-SI, pero no es lo que piensas. ¿Qué tal la cena?

-Horrible. ¿Pasamos dentro?

Las entraron en casa donde la radio estaba encendida, de repente escucharon:

-Ahora una canción dedicada a Sakura de su mejor amiga I.

Las dos se quedaron paralizadas mirándose mientras sonaba One day or another en la radio. La letra de la canción con ese significado implícito les dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con I, Sakura? No tiene intención de parar ahora nos deica canciones para que sepamos que no se ha olvidado denosotras.

-No se, todas estuvimos de acuerdo con bloquearla.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué tienes una maceta rota encima de la mesa del salón?

-¡Han entrado en casa! ¡Mierda la pulsera de Ino!

Las dos corrieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Sakura abrieron el cajón de la comoda y vieron la pulsera ahí. Menos mal, no la habían cogido. Pero cuando Hinata y Sakura se dieron la vuelta un desgarrador grito de terror salio de sus gargantas.

Temari había ido a dar un paseo para aclararse las ideas, Shikamaru tenia razón se había portado como una cria. No quería estar mal con el, en aquel momento le necesitaba. Al dia siguiente iria a hacer las paces.

Cuando llego a casa tenia la firme determinación de contarle todo a su madre. Había que ser valiente.

-Mamá.-dijo Temari cuando entro en el salón de su casa y vio a su madre sentada leyendo una carta.-Tengo qu ehblar contigo, hay algo que tienes que saber.

Pero su madre no dijo nada, solo se levanto y le dio a Temari la carta que tenia en su smanos. Para después irse escaleras ariba.

Tu marido se esta viendo con otra mujer, si no lo crees preguntale a tu hija

I

Momentos después, tanto Temari como Tenten recibían mensajes en los que solo ponía S.O.S

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura fueron directamente a su habitación corriendo donde estaban Hinata y ella agarradas del brazo temblando. Hinata solo señalo con el dedo el espejo de la pared. Donde estaba escrito con pintalabios:

No os lo pondré tan fácil zorras

-I

-Eso es rojo selva..-dijo Tenten asustada.

-El color de Ino- susurró Temari.


	5. La cruda realidad

I envio esta carta a mi casa- decía Temari sentada en el sillón de la casa de Sakura, donde las cuatro se habían quedado a dormir aquella noche.

-No es culpa tuya, sino de tu padre-dijo Tenten.

-Cierto, tu no te liaste con esa mujer y le pediste a tu hija que no se chivara- apoyo Sakura.

-Ino me dijo que se lo contara, estaba conmigo en ese momento.

-¿Entonces Ino vio a Kim también? –

-¿Se llama Kim?- dijo Hinata- ni siquiera tiene un nombre bonito.

-Hinata, es pronto para hacer chistes.

-Perdona, Tenten. Oye Temari cuando mi padre se marcho, no se me vino bien reirme un poco.

-Mi padre no se ha marchado, eso paso hace mas de un año ¿creeis que seria capaz?

-Pase lo que pase cuenta con nosotras- dijo Tenten.- dándole un abrazo a Temari.

-¿Cuándo vienen tus padres Sakura? –pregunto Hinata.

-Esta tarde. Tendre que limpiar la pintada del espejo.

-Te ayudamos- dijo Temari levantándose junto con las demás.

Pero el móvil de Hinata empezó a sonar. Haciendo que todas se parasen de golpe.

-Vaya, ya ha vuelto. No debimos desbloquear los móviles. Y esta ve el mensaje viene con un archivo adjunto.

¿Os habéis preguntado que pasa a vuestras espaldas? – I

-Abre el documento-dijo Tenten.

Era una grabación de ellas la noche anterior en el momento en que Temari y Tenten entraron en la habitación de Sakura y vieron el espejo.

-¡Nos estaba espiando!- dijo Sakura asustada.

-Espera- dijo Temari- por el angulo en el que esta grabado yo diría que… estaba metida dentro de tu armario.

-Subamos- dijo Tenten

Las cuatro subieron sin hacer ruido al piso de arriba y entraron en la habitación de Sakura. Estaban temblando, si I estaba ahí no sabían que hacer. Sakura fue decidida hacia el armario y abrió la uerta de golpe. Pero ahí no había nada, solo se cayo al suelo un pintalabios.. del mismo color que la pintada del espejo.

A la mañana siguiente Temari si estaba preparando para ir a clase cuando Gaara, su hermano pequeño entro en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oye… a mamá y a papá ¿No los ves un poco raros?

-Explicate- dijo nerviosa.

-No se, noto mal ambiente.

-No te preocupes, vale.- dijo Temari abrazando a su hermano pequeño. – anda ve a clase.

Gaara no era tonto, tenia quince años y sabia de sobra que pasaba algo. Cuando Temari bajo a la parte de abajo sus padres estaban muy tensos y casi ni se miraban. Su padre le dio un beso y se fue a trabajar.

-Mamá, Gaara sabe que pasa algo ¿vas a decírselo?

-Si, pero cuando pueda.

-Pues no esperes mucho, fue muy duro ocultártelo un año.

-¿Lo sabias desde hace un año?

-Papá me pidió que no dijera nada… si quieres paso de ir a clase y me quedo a hablar contigo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ve a clase.

Temari ya no sabia que hacer. Su familia se estaba desmoronando y no sabia a quien odiaba ma su padre por obligarla a mentir.

Cuando llego al instituto sus amigas estaban barajando hipótesis sobre quien podía haberlas grabado la noche anterior.

-¿Creeis que una ciega se colo en mi casa? Para eso necesitaría mas que un GPS

-Yo no digo que Konan se metiese sola- dijo Hinata.

-Dejad a Sasuke en paz- dijo Tenten

-¿Por qué no le preguntas donde estuvo anoche?- dijo Temari- a lo mejor recupero su costumbre de espiar a las chicas por la ventana.

-Está bien, pero ya veréis como no es sospechoso.

Cuando el timbre de anuncio de comienzo de clases sono, cada una se dirigio a su aula. A Tenten le tocaba laboratorio asi que pudo preguntarle a Sasuke.

-Hola- le dijo cuando se sento.

-Buenos días, tienes ojeras.

-Ya es que no he dormido mucho me quede a dormir en casa de una amiga. ¿Y tú, algo interesante?

-Me fui a hacer los deberes a una cafetería del centro.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Konan escucha las clases en alto. En casa no le gusta ponerse los cascos asi que no me concentro. ¿Y tú? Estuviste en casa del nuevo..

-¿Deidara? Os veo bien juntos.

-Le gustan cosas diferentes.-dijo Tenten

-Eso está bien, aquí todo el mundo es igual

No supo porque pero algo empezaba a decirle que Ssuke Uchiha podría ser un buen amigo.

Esa tarde, Hinata empezaba a trabajar en la clínica dental. Una aburrida tarde le esperaba entre empastes y caries. O eso pensaba mientras estaba en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro nada menos que Konan. Hinata se quedo paralizada, no sabia que hacer y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio el pintalabios que esta sacaba de su bolso. El coor era parecido al de la pintada del espejo de Sakura. Hinata creía en muchas cosas pero en la casualidad no era una de ellas.

Al salir llamo a Sakura para verse en el bar donde solian reunirse.

-Lo he guardado- dijo Sakura sacando una bolsa de plástico con el pintalabios dentro.

-Es el mismo con el que se estaba pintando en el ascensor.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, es el color de Ino, el mismo tono, la misma marca..

-llamemos a la policía, seguro que podrán investigar algo con esto.

-Si, nuestras huellas. Volveré a la consulta a ver que puedo averiguar. Por cierto has recibido mas correos o algo…

-Ninguno ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Averigua lo que puedas pero ten cuidado.

Shikamaru llevaba un tiempo sin decir nada, solo abrazada la espalda de Temari desnuda en la cama de su apartamento.

-¿Estás bien?

-No se que está pasando, Temari.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.-entre nosotros.

-Cuando estamos juntos la edad no importa..

-Cuando estamos solos.-puntualizo.-Seamos realistas, está muy claro que lo que tenemos no va a salir bien.

-¿Quieres ser realista?- dijo Temari incorporándose haciendo que la sábana se resbalara y dejando a Shikamaru sin respiración por un instante.

-¿Qué sientes estando a solas?

-Siento que es genial, quiero estar contigo. Salir por ahí, presentarte a mi gente pero no podemos. Pero contigo todo lo demás me da igual

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos o prefieres seguir?-pregunto asustada.

-¡Si! , no, puede.

-Vamos a ver. Ahora estamos aquí, tu y yo solos- dijo acariciándole el pecho. Y te sientes bien, olvidemos lo demás.

Temari se echo encima de Shikamaru mientras besaba su cuello. Shikamaru suspiro y le acaricio la espalda para luego deslizar las manos por sus nalgas para después apretarselas, disfrutando del gemido que salio de la boca de ella.

Aún rodeada por los brazos de Shikamaru, Temari se dio media vuelta, retiró la ropa de la cama y, poniendo las rodillas en el colchón, se dirigió a gatas hacia el centro.

Oyó la respiración de Shikamaru antes de que las manos de él le agarraran las caderas con firmeza, sujetándola.

Y entonces, antes de que a Temari le diera tiempo de saber qué ocurría, la boca de él se le acercó por detrás, directamente a la entrepierna... su húmedo calor procurándole un agudo y casi insoportable placer.

Temari gritó. Y volvió a gritar. Intentó moverse, pero las manos de él le sujetaron los muslos, separándoselos irresistiblemente. Se sintió presa en manos de Shikamaru, consumiéndose en un deseo desconocido para ella hasta entonces.

No podía hacer nada, excepto esperar; entre tanto, sus muslos se separaban incontrolablemente a la boca de él, su cuerpo todo deseo mientras él acariciaba y lamía con la lengua.

Temari nunca había esperado nada parecido, nada tan rápido, tan sobrecogedor. La necesidad de liberar la tensión sexual la hizo gemir.

Shikamaru continuó sus salvajes y húmedas caricias, procurándole un dulce tormento casi insoportable.

Temari pegó el pecho al colchón y enterró el rostro en una almohada, gimiendo, arqueando el cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna a la boca de él, total y absolutamente dedicada a su propio placer.

Entonces, por fin, sintió el ardiente y dulce alivio tan esperado. Y Temari gritó.

Cuando pasó, Temari se dejó caer en la cama

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias, Shikamaru, ha sido maravilloso! -murmuró ella de cara a la almohada con voz ronca y sensual-. ¡Oh, ha sido maravilloso! ¡Ha sido lo más maravilloso del mundo! ¡No sé si podré volver a sentir nada parecido!

A sus espaldas, Shikamaru sonrió.

-Creo que eso sí que puedo prometértelo. Temari giró en la cama hasta quedar con la cabeza vuelta para poder verlo. El cuerpo de Shikamaru era hermoso. Mientras se tumbaba al lado de ella, Temari admiró la forma como se contraían sus músculos, su extraordinaria forma... y la dureza y longitud de su sexo. Temari apartó los ojos para recuperar la respiración, y Shikamaru se apoderó de uno de sus senos con una mano, la otra la dejó cerca del centro de ella.

Ella le pasó la mano por la mejilla, sonriendo perezosamente. Shikamaru se metió un dedo de Temari en la boca y empezó a churparlo; y entonces, el placer contrajo el estómago de ella y la espiral de tensión se renovó.

Temari gimió quedamente.

Shikamaru empezó a acariciar el triángulo; y Temari extendió las manos hacia él, y lo acarició con una placentera curiosidad.

Cuando ella tocó su masculinidad, los ojos de Shikamaru empequeñecieron y sus labios se abrieron en una erótica sonrisa. Temari exploró la suave dureza con un placer que apenas podía contener.

-¡Oh, me encanta esto! -gritó Temari quedamente, rodeándole el miembro con posesividad. Entonces, cuando las caricias de Shikamaru la hicieron alcanzar el clímax una segunda vez, Temari arqueó la espalda, levantando las caderas y, de repente, Shikamaru se posicionó encima de ella; movió las piernas entre las de Temari mientras esta, más que dispuesta, se abría a él.

El placer del clímax apenas se había apagado cuando Shikamaru la penetró. Ella se cerró sobre él con deseosa gratitud, y él la penetró más y más, hasta llenarla. Shikamaru oyó el grito de satisfacción de Temari y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida esperando ese gemido de placer.

Shikamaru, salvajemente, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, y Temari volvió a gritar mientras él gemía con fiereza.

Él continuó empujando. Ella gritó su nombre y, después, gimió una vez más antes de perder el sentido del tiempo, del mundo y de ella misma, ahogándose en el placer que él le procuraba.

Temari oyó el salvaje grito de Shikamaru y sintió el pulso del miembro de él dentro de su ser en el mismo momento en el que ella misma sintió un placer que su cuerpo apenas podía aguantar. Temari alzó las caderas desesperadamente; y entonces, algo salvaje los alcanzó a ambos, llevándolos al lugar intemporal con el que ambos habían soñado.


	6. El baile

Estaban siendo unos días horribles en casa de Temari, sus padres casa ve estaban peor, Gaara pasaba muy poco por casa y además Shikamaru estaba en plan raro. Lo último que le había dicho era que debían pensar su situación detenidamente y que por un tiempo era mejor que mantuvieran las distancias. A Temari le daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

-Holaa- dijeron sus amigas entrando de golpe en su habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Por dios, ventila un poco- dijo Tenten abriendo la ventana.

-Venimos a animarte un poco- dijo Sakura.- ya es hora de que te quites ese maldito chándal y dejes de escuchar a One Direction una y otra vez.

-Cierto y hemos traído comida china y revistas, así puedes mirar el vestido que quieres para el baile de comienzo de curso. – sonrió Hinata.

-No voy a ir.

-¡Imposible!- exclamaron todas.

-Aislarte del resto del mundo no va a hacer que lo de tus padres se solucione- dijo Sakura.-puede ser algo pasajero.

-Apenas se dirigen la palabra. A mi padre no se le olvido su aniversario, se tiró a una alumna.

-Yo sol digo que las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro, dales tiempo.

-Puede…

-Entonces ven al baile- dijo Hinata.

-Te lo pasarás mejor que yo seguro. Como soy la presidenta del comité del baile y la mayoría se han puesto enfermos me tocará reponer el hielo y los canapés- dijo Sakura.

-Pues yo voy a ir sola- dijo Hinata – lo último que necesito ahora es un novio.

-Pues yo también iré sola- dijo Temari. – bailare hasta que me duelan los pies.

-Veamos que me depara la fortuna- dijo Hinata cogiendo una de las galletas con mensaje dentro. Pero cuando leyó lo que ponía, se puso pálida como la cera.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Temari.

-Llevad vuestras mejores galas, Yo lo hare. Nos vemos en el baile. – I

Las caras de todas se volvieron como la de Hinata cuando comprobaron que todas las galletas tenían el mismo mensaje.

-Sakura- dijo Hinata al ver como su amiga se sentaba muy agitada a su lado en la cafetería- ¿Qué pasa?

-El otro día tuve que acompañar a mi madre al psiquiatra, y mientras estuve allí descubri la ficha de Konan. Al parecer después del accidente estuvo yendo a terapia.

-Te juro que a veces me das mucho miedo.

-Deja de decir bobadas, necesitábamos esa ficha. Es nuestra oportunidad de descubrir lo que sabe sobre aquella noche. Si ella y su hermano planean vengarse…

-Lo entiendo pero a qué viene esa prisa.

-Sasuke Uchiha que jamás ha salido con nadie, ha comprado dos entradas para el baile. E I prometió que nos vería ahí.

De repente Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, Sasuke estaba unas mesas más allá y pudo ver perfectamente el tatuaje que llevaba en su espalda. "901 Al fin libre"

Un rato después Sasuke fue al lado de su hermanastra Konan, quien estaba sentada en un banco.

-Hola.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Estabas con ella?

-¿Con quien?

-Con Tenten- dijo levantándose.- ya se que vas a llevarla al baile pero espero que no pienses que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella. En cuanto sepa la verdad sobre ti te odiara.

-¿Vas a decírselo tú?

-Pórtate bien y no tendrás que averiguarlo.

En el baile todas estaban guapísimas, Sakura se había recogido el pelo y llevaba un vestido plateado palabra de honor, Hinata se lo había dejado liso y llevaba un vestido azul celeste escotado y con falda al vuelo y Temari llevaba una coleta con tupé y un bonito vestido negro de encaje.

Cuando Temari vio a Shikamaru a lo lejos, con su traje negro y corbata, no pudo resistirse a hablar con él. Estaba mas guapo que nunca.

-Hola- le saludó- Te has cortado el pelo, estas guapo.

-Temari, déjalo ya.

-Oye no le he contado a nadie lo nuestro si es lo que piensas.

-Déjalo ya. No quiero hablar. Al menos lo hemos dejado antes de que fuera serio.

-Eschame un momento, se que hemos terminado pero yo no puedo consentir que me odies.

-La única persona que odio es a mi, por pedirte demasiado. Hoy te estoy viendo pasando bien con gente de tu edad y no has tenido que esconderte en mi casa. Yo no puedo llevarte al cine o a cenar. Jamas te odiaría, supuse que vendrías al baile y el corte de pelo no era casualidad.

Tenten se encontraba en la entrada del instituto con su vestido rojo resplandecía como una estrella. Y su acompañante era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oye –dijo él- todavía podemos ir al cine..

-Creo que voy demasiado arreglada- rio.

-La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso pero jamás he venido a estos bailes. Y tus amigas creen que soy un friki.

-Solo es una fiesta, y a ellas les dará igual con quien vaya con tal de que sea feliz. Y si no sabes bailar no pasa nada, yo bailare por los dos.

Cuando Tenten entro con Sasuke sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas mirándola, y en una esquina pudo ver a Deidara con cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Voy a por bebidas- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí con ese tio?- dijo Temari.

-No le conocéis bien.

-Es el esbirro de Konan y sabes que ella nos odia- dijo Sakura.

-No es así. Y esperaba que lo entendierais. – dijo Tenten alejándose.

-Chicas esto es serio, - dijo Sakura después- ya se lo que pone en el tatuaje de Sasuke. 901 por fin libre, es el uno de septiembre.

-Oh dios mío- exclamo Temari- el día que desapareció Ino.

-Exacto, Hinata tienes que ir a casa y ver lo que pone en la ficha de Konan que te di hace unos días.

-¿Ahora?

-Corre, es la única forma de que Tenten nos escuche.

-Tenten ¿Estas bien? Creo que será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio. Ahí estaremos solos y podremos hablar.

Tenten acepto y ambos fueron al laboratorio para estar mas tranquilos.

-Tenten- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-Te he visto mirando a Deidara ¿puede que hayas venido con la persona equivocada?

-Yo… no lo se. Oye ¿Por qué te gusto?

-¿Cómo?

-Por qué eres amable conmigo cuando sabes lo que hicimos mis amigas y yo.

-Bueno, yo también he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, todos tenemos secretos Tenten.

-Chicas corred- dijo Hinata cuando llego a la fiesta de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Temari asustada.

-Bueno, por lo que he leído el terapeuta llamo a Konan para ver que le parecía que Sasuke volviese a casa. Y hay otra cosa, el día que Ino desparecio él todavía estaba en Konoha. Mira lee la ficha.

Cuando Sakura la leyó no pudo creer lo que veía, Sasuke y Konan tenían una relación mas alla de la de simples hermanastros.-Esto es lo que Ino sabia Sasuke lo averiguo y luego la mato.

-Hay que darse prisa.

Temari le mando un mensaje rápido a Tenten. Las tres salieron corriendo a buscarla por los pasillos hasta que por fin la vieron corriendo asustada. Después juntas se fueron a casa.


	7. Sorpresa sorpresa

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo del baile y no se había vuelto a saber nada de Sasuke, no había ido al instituto y parecía que tampoco estaba en casa. Las cosas estaban extrañamente calmadas últimamente. Las chicas estaban en el pasillo sacando sus libros de las taquillas para la primera clase cuando vieron a quien menos se esperaban caminando por allí. -¿Qué está haciendo Suigetsu aquí?- preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-Es el nuevo entrenador de futbol-respondió Sakura.

-¿Y Tayuya sabe que ha vuelto? No entiendo porque rompieron.- dijo Tenten.

-Rompió él.

-¡Hola hola!- dijo karin acercándose a ellas y dándoles unas tarjetas muy elegantes. –Mi cumpleaños es este fin de semana. Estáis invitadas al campamento Karin.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sakura esperando que no se le notase lo incomoda que estaba.

-SI, habrá masajes, comida, música sesión de maquillaje.. y nada de mosquitos. ¡Os espero! – dijo yéndose a repartir más invitaciones.

-¿Por qué nos habrá invitado?- dijo Tenten confusa.

-Porque sois mis amigas y ella también lo es, simplemente quiere que la aceptéis. No es tan mala- dijo Hinata ¿Vais a ir?

Todas empezaron a poner escusas malas para intentar librarse de aquella estúpida fiesta a la que ninguna quería ir pero de repente los móviles de todas empezaron a sonar. Todas sacaron los teléfonos con la misma mirada. No era casualidad que les sonase a todas de repente.

"Campamento Karin es una yincana donde yo soy el premio. Encontradme putas. – I "

Y por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, una voz por megafonía les aviso a las cuatro de que debían dirigirse al despacho del director inmediatamente. Lo que les faltaba.

-Hinnata,no te olvides de nuestra salida de compras, ya sabes que es tradición en mi cumpleaños- dijo Karin.

-Claro.

Las cuatro caminaron nerviosas hacia el despacho, donde les esperaban dos AMBUS. Un hombre y una mujer.

-¿AMBUS? – Hinata no se lo podía creer, algo grave debía estar pasando si el cuerpo especial de Konoha investigaba y les llamaba.

-Buenos días, hemos encontrado algo de vuestra amiga Ino que deberíais ver.

La mujer cogió un video y lo puso en la televisión que se encontraba encima de una mesa. Las cuatro se tensaron cuando vieron a su amiga frente a la cámara, con una sonrisa y con la misma ropa que llevaba la última vez que la vieron.

-Se que quieres besarme. Si las chicas fueran más maduras les contaría que salimos …. Pero no podemos dejar que se despierten.

-¿Qué podeis decirme de esto?

-Es la roca de los besos-dijoTenten-está próxima al lago.- tiene que ser de la noche que desaparecio, llevaba esa ropa.

-Pero la chaqueta no es suya- dijo Sakura.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ino siempre estaba presumiendo de cada prenda de ropa que se compraba y jamás le vi esa chaqueta. Créame, no es suya. Seguro que estaba con ese chico mayor, nunca nos dijo quién era decía que era un secreto.

-oh, ¿le gustaban los secretos?

-Ella decía que nos unía compartirlos-dijo Hinnata.

-Cierto, pero siempre acaban descubriéndose.

Hinata levanto la vista hacia el reloj de la pared, mierda llegaba media hora tarde con Karin. Saco su móvil y le mando un sms diciéndole que le sería imposible salir de compras pero que la vería mas tarde en su cumpleaños. Pero Karin no se lo tomo nada bien

Vete a la mierda, ya llevas bastante tiempo dejándome de lado por las otras cuatro, no estás invitada a mi fiesta.

El día no podía ponerse peor….. hasta que se enteraron horas después de que la policía había descubierto la chaqueta en casa de Sasuke.

Ya era tarde y tenia que ir al ridículo cumpleaños de Karin para encontrar a I, no podía apetecerle menos y todavía no terminaba de creerse que Sasuke hubiera matado a Ino. Con ella siempre era tan agradable… pensaba que había encontrado un amigo. Se metio en el coche y condujo hasta el bosque. Pero al aparcar se encontró de frente con Sasuke.

-Tenten quiero contártelo todo, el uno de septiembre es la fecha en que lo dejé con Konan. Yo no abusaba de ella, era al contrario. Me amenazó con contar a todo el mundo que la violé.

-¿Konan quería estar contigo?

-Estaba enamorada de mí pero yo la odiaba.

-¿Pero por qué Ino llevaba tu chaqueta?

-Quedamos en el jardín de Sakura, le di mi chaquete porque tenía frio y después vi cómo se subía al coche de un tío. Ahora tengo que alejarme de aquí, soy inocente pero nadie me va a creer.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Tranquilo, Sasuke te creo.

-Gracias.

Tenten se fue adentro en el bosque donde estaban las carpas del cumpleaños de Karin. Se encontró con Temari y Sakura sentadas en unos bancos con aspecto de estar preocupadas.

-¿Dónde estabas? Has tardado mucho-dijo Temari.

-Me he encontrado con Sasuke, ha venido a decirme que es inocente- sus amigas no se lo podían creer hasta que ella les dijo todo lo que le había contado Uchiha.

-Vaya…

-Bueno,-dijo Sakura- la verdad es que todas sabemos que a Ino le encantaba jugar con la gente.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-preguntó Tenten.

-Va a venir en un rato, se encargara de vigilar a I entre las sombras, estoy preocupada- dijo Temari.

De repente el pitido del móvil de Sakura le aviso de que tenía un sms nuevo.

Ya habéis encontrado mi pulsera, ahora encontradme a mi.-i

-Tenemos que ir a donde encontramos la pulsera, no está muy cerca de aquí. Iré a por ella- dijo Sakura – vosotras disimulad y pasad inadvertidas por la fiesta.

Unas horas después todo estaba oscuro y Hinata se encontraba con unos prismáticos vigilando los alrededores del campamento. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba sentada en una roca cuando de ppronto vio algo extraño en el árbol que tenía enfrente. Cogio su linterna y exploro por entre la maleza, en el árbol había dos nombres tallados, Ino y Suigetsu. Saco su móvil y rápidamente envio un sms en grupo a sus amigas para avisarlas.

Escuchño un ruido extraño y se puso nerviosa, empezó a correr hasta que distinguio las voces de Tenten, Temari y Sakura pero entonces vio sus expresiones de pánico y no pudo decir nada más.

Un coche se había abalanzado contra ella y pasaba de largo a toda velocidad dejándola malherida en la carretera.


	8. Momentos Después

Cuando Hinata se despertó miró confusa a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, con una pequeá televisión colgada de una de ellas y una cama no demasiado cómoda. Se miró el brazo izquierdo y vió una intravenosa en la parte interna de su codo. Estaba en el hospital y su madre se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Por lo que le dijeron había tenido muchísima suerte, se había roto una pierna y dos costillas y había estado tres días durmiendo. La habían atropellado y el conductor se había dado a la fuga. Solo encontraron el coche, que era robado pero del conductor ni rastro. Hinata tampoco esperaba que lo encontrasen. Pasaron un par de días antes de que dejaran a sus amigas visitarla y pudieran hablar a solas.

-Kankuro es I.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Hinata. Kankuro era uno de los chicos populares del instituto, el típico atleta chulo y que hacía bromas a los empollones para reírse de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Sakura asustada.

-Porque ayer le vi en el bosque. Llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha y además le pillé escribiendo en la luna de un coche- dijo mirando a Temari.

Temari pensó que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Cuando la noche anterior Shikamaru le había dicho en un mensaje muy dulce que necesitaba verla, no pudo resistirse. Se escapó del cumpleaños para ir hacia donde tenía el coche aparcado. Solo estubieron media hora pero les había costado caro. A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru la llamó diciéndole que alguien había escrito "Os veo" en la parte de atrás de su coche. Les habían pillado y ahora sabía quién.

-¿Que ponía en el coche?- dijo Tenten sentada al lado de Hinata.

-Os veo- dijo Temari- yo estaba en ese coche... con Shikamaru.

-¿El profesor Nara? ¿Ese Shikamaru?- dijo Sakura sorpendida.

-No podía contarlo. Ni squiera a vosotras, se lo prometí a Shikamaru- dijo Temari retorciéndose las manos sin parar. -llevamos juntos desde que empezó el curso, nos conocímos antes de empezar la clase. Chicas... no es lo que pensáis. Le quiero.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si Kankuro es I, ha podido intentar matar a Hinata por eso? Dijo Sakura enfadada.

-No vimos quien conducía el coche.- respondió Temari. - además, luego está lo que vimos escrito en ese árbol. Suigetsu x Ino y todas conocíamos a Ino, ella no habría puesto algo tan hortera en un árbol si no fuese porque estaba pillada de verdad.

-Pues Suigetsu queda descartado- dijo Sakura- cuando llegué a casa después del cumpleaños de Karin, me lo encontré en el sofá de mi casa en pelotas con Tayuya. Y cuando les pregunto que coño están haciendo ¡me dicen que se han casado! Se han fugado y se han casado. Imagináos el panorama.

-Sakura no vayas tan rápido- dijo Temari- hace unos días estabas segura de que era Sasuke y ahora de repente Kankuro ¿A que viene ese cambio?

-Ahora eso no importa. Encontraron la chaqueta que llevaba Ino en el vídeo dentro de la taquilla de Sasuke. Le han detenido.

-¡No le dijemos a nadie que seguía en el pueblo!- dijo Tenten.

-Me da la impresión de que I si se lo ha dicho- suspiró Sakura.

Poco después las chicas se fueron para dejar a Hinata descansar, no sin prometerle que vendrían muy pronto a visitarla y que le traerían comida decente y no la de hospital. Aquello hizo que Hinata sonriera por primera vez en días.

Pero esa noche no tuvo sueños demasiado tranquilos.

Abrió los ojos agitada y frente a ella vió a Ino. Vestida con el uniforme de enfermera y sonriendo sentada en una silla mientras se tocaba el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-Ino... si estás muerta.

-Eso he oído- dijo acercándose y cogiéndole la mano- pero aquí estoy.

-¿Que te pasó? - dijo Hinata con voz pastosa.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Ino con expresión seria- las cuatro lo sabéis. Recordáis aquella noche más de lo que creéis.

Hinata iba a decir algo pero escucharon un ruido en el pasillo que hizo que Ino se pusiera tensa

-¿A dónde fuiste? A ver a un chico... ¿A Kankuro?

-Kankuro.. por favor.

-Venga Ino, dime la verdad- dijo Hinata ca vez más cansada.

-No serviría de nada, Hinata- respondió Ino con expresión triste y cansada. -Ahora me voy.

-¿A dónde?- dijo Hinata cuando Ino se levantó.

-Me daba miedo que te murieras, por eso he vuelto. Me daba igual lo peligroso que pudiera ser- dijo dándole un beso a Hinata en la frente- I se merece un escarmiento. Esa puta está empezando a cabrearme.

-Ino..¡Espera! Ino...

Hinata se despertó de golpe, asuatada y sudando. Se apartó las sábanas para poder ir al baño y de repente vió algo escrito en su escayola. "Siento haber perdido los nervios. Te quiere -I"

Temari había ido a clase muerta de los nervios. Ni siquiera había podido probar bocado en el desayuno, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado. Se había mordido las uñas hasta el límite y no dejaba de dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato.

Había ido al instituto más pronto de lo normal y se había sentado en clase, esperando a que Shikamaru llegara para poder hablar a solas. Cuando apareció estaba tan guapo que las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él cerrando la puerta. -He estado pensando en el tema de lo que pasó con el coche y... bueno puede que fuera alguien a quien no le gusta como aparco.- dijo sonriendo.

-Debemos ser más discretos.

-Yo lo fui y te recuerdo que cuando intenté serlo te hice infeliz.

-Tú no me haces infeliz- dijo Temari rozándole la mano con la suya. - todo lo contrario. Eres lo que más feliz me hace.

-¿Pero...?- dijo Shikamaru que ya conocía bastante bien a Temari como para saber que había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Volverías atrás? Si hubieras sabido que esto iba a ser tan complicado.

-Bueno, si esa noche no hubiera ido al bar... tú solo serías la alumna más guapa de mi clase y yo tu profesor. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Que volvamos atrás- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla y perdiéndose en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No. - sonrió.

-Ni yo. Así que dejémoslo y miremos el futuro juntos. Solo hay que esperar a los dieciocho.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos, Temari pensó que era el beso mas dulce que le habían dado en la vida. Y se odió por no contarle lo de Kankuro.


	9. Conoce a tus enemigos

-Hola, quería darle una sorpresa a mi marido ¿Puede decirme la habitación en la que se halojó anoche? Se llama Suigetsu Hozuki.

-¿Sakura que estás haciendo? - dijo Tenten observando la extraña conversación que su amiga mantenía por teléfono mientras desayunaban en una cafetería.

-Creo que algo muy raro está pasando con Suigetsu. Anoche le escuché mantener una conversación muy rara con m hermana. Decía "Nadie puede saberlo, tenemos que ocultarlo" y ella le daba la razón. Además, creo que él e Ino pudieron estar juntos la semana en que ella desapareció.

-¿Con Suigetsu? Si. Ino siempre estubo detrás de él y eso ponía muy nerviosa a Tayuya. Además ¿Recuerdas cómo se comportó la semana que fue a ver a su abuela ? Volvió bronceada y contenta. Y después le vi con una tarjeta de un balneario muy pijo de Suna, el mismo al que mi hermana se fue de luna de miel con Suigetsu. Lo cual me da que pensar.

-¿Y...? - Dijo sin saber a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

-Ino odiaba a las personas mayores. Y su abuela vive en el país de las olas es imposible que viniera tan bronceada. Nos mintió.

-¿Y qué? Ino mentía mas que hablaba.

-Tenten, si Suigetsu es sospechoso, puede liberar a Sasuke.

Sasuke... la policía le había detenido al encontrar la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Ino en el vídeo cubierta de sangre. Al principio pensaron que él era el culpable y la persona que les mandaba los anónimos pero después de que atropellaran a Hinata se dieron cuenta de lo contrario.

-Hinata- dijo Tenten- me alegro de verte sin escayola en la pierna.

-Yo también me alegro, creéme. - dijo sentándose.

-Joder...

Tenten e Hinata se quedaron mirando a Sakura, quien acababa de colgar el teléfono con cara de susto.

-Cuenta- dijo Tenten.

-Suigetsu estaba en el campo de golf de Suna el mismo fin de semana que Ino.

-Quizá deberíamos avisar a la policía- dijo Tenten cogiendo su taza de café con ambas manos para entrar en calor.

-No creo que vayan a detener a Suigetsu solo porque Ino escribiera su nombre en un árbol.

-Y además un árbol que ya no está- dijo Sakura.- cuando tú estabas en el hospital, Temari y yo nos dimos un paseo por el bosque para sacarle una foto al árbol... y estaba talado.

-Tenten tiene razón- dijo Hinata- hay que avisar a la policía.

Temari fue esa mañana al apartamento de Shikamaru. Puesto que era fin de semana, él le había mandado un mensaje para que se citaran urgentemente. Temari estaba muy ilusionada, supuso que al igual que ella, Shikamaru tampoco aguantaba las ganas de que se vieran. Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa de color rojo que sabía que le favorecía y se fue al apartamento.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Shikamaru vestido con ropa de estar por casa y aspecto nervioso. No era lo que se había imaginado.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-No me dijiste que Kankuro nos había visto aquella noche y que escribió ese mensaje.

Temari sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Había hecho mal en ocultárselo y lo sabía pero ahora le preocupaba más como se había enterado. Estaba segura de que no la perdonaría.

-Yo... puedo explicarlo- dijo intentando no derramar ni una lágrima.

-Kankuro me ha chantajeado. Le suspendí un trabajo y me dijo que si no le aprobaba, lo contaría.

-No... Shikamaru.

-Se acabó, Temari. Lo de esconderse, disimular se acabó.

-No Shikamaru por favor

-Lo que tenemos- dijo Shikamaru cogiéndole las manos- es lo más sincero y especial de mi vida. Y espero que lo recuerdes siempre, pase lo que pase no cambiará.

Temari estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni hablar.

-No pienso cambiarle la nota y tampoco dejaré que te haga daño. Si dimito mañana y me marcho de Konoha, nunca más volverá a interponerse. Este tipo de relaciones no son fáciles y la gente no suele verlas bien, aunque yo siempre he sabido que hacía lo correcto contigo. Así que no pienso que ese imbécil lo convierta en algo sucio. Jamás.

-Te quiero mucho- dijo Temari.

No pudo resistirse más y acercó los labios a los suyos. Shikamaru era la persona indicada para ella, lo supo desde el primer momento. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Temari empezó a besar a Shikamaru por el cuello poco a poco hasta que derepente él tomó las riendas de la situación.

Se quitó la camiseta y cogió a Temari por la cintura

-Rodéame con las piernas.

A Temari le encantaba esa parte salvaje de él. Shikamaru la empujó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una de sus manos le acarició la pierna hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón el cual bajó mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta y el sujetador.

Shikamaru empezó a acariciarla haciendola gemir de una manera que le volvía loco. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir sin esos sonidos por las noches.

-No voy a poder aguantar. Te prometo que más tarde te lo compensaré pero tengo que estar dentro de ti ya.

-Hazlo. Yo tampoco puedo esperar mas.

Se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, no pudo esperar a quitárselos del todo. Cogió a Temari de la cintura levantándola un poco y la preparó para meterse en ella. Cuando ambas partes estubieron en contacto, ambos lanzaron un suspiro. Aquello era el cielo, no podía haber nada mejor que entregarse tan profundamente el uno al otro.

Shikamaru la embestía como si el mundo fuese a acabarse de un momento a otro y para ellos era así. No querían separarse el uno del otro. Eran conscientes de que si su relación se hacía pública él perdería su trabajo y a ella la gente la llamaría zorra o algo peor y la reacción de sus padres no quería ni imaginársela.

Cuando ambos estallaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Temari rompió el silencio.

-Oye, no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

-¿El que?- dijo Shikamaru antes de dare un beso en la frente

-Mirarme como si jamás fueras a verme.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios y Shikamaru llevó a Temari a la cama, donde se amaron el resto del día.

El lunes Temari fue a clase preocupada ya que no sabía si Shikamaru renunciaría o se quedaría en su puesto. Se había jugado mucho por ella y ese era el precio que estaban pagando. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable durante todo el fin de semana y aquella mañana mientras estaba con sus amigas sacando los libros de las taquillas, se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru que caminaba por el pasillo y le dieron ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y no dejar de abrazarle.

-Kankuro ven conmigo-

La gente se giró para ver como el director se llevaba a Kankuro hacia su taquilla y le obligab aa abirla delante de él. Cuando Kankuro la abrió, el director sacó unas hojas de papel, las leyó y dijo.

-Estas son las preguntas del examen de química que fueron robadas ayer. Que raro que estubieran en tu taquilla.

-Le juro que yo no he hecho nada enserio

-Me has dececpcionado, lo siento pero quedas expulsado.

De repente las chicas escucharon el sonido de sus móviles que les indicaban que habían recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto.

" _I es de Ino no de incompetente"_

Se miraron las unas a las otras y caminanron hacia el baño de las chicas para hablar de lo que acababa de pasar. Temari se giró hacia Shikamaru antes de entrar en el baño y vió como sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de anoche. No se marcharía.

-No sé a quien temer ahora- decía Hinata- a la I que intentó atropellarme o a la I amigo.

-Lo preocupante es que es la misma persona- dijo Tenten.

-Chicas, I acaba de salvar mi relación.

-Pero itentó matarme.

-Por que le viste, Hinata- dijo Temari.

-Eso no es todo – dijo Sakura-Tayuya está embarazada. Y posiblemente... de un asesino.

De repente el móvil de Tenten empezó a pitar otra vez, tenía un mensaje.

 _"No digáis que no os doy nada. Mirad en el ordenador -I"_

Tenten sacó su portátil de la mochila y vió que tenía un nuevo archivo de video. Le dió al play y vieron a Ino en la pantalla, con la misma ropa del día que desapareció y la chaqueta puesta.

-Es el video que nos enseñó la polocía. - dijo Hinata

De repente la cámara cambio de ángulo y se vio con quien estaba hablando Ino.

Era Suigetsu.


End file.
